The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles can include multiple control modules, such as an engine control module, a transmission control module, an infotainment control module, a navigation control module, etc. The control modules and/or other electronic devices can communicate with each other over a controller area network (CAN) bus. This may include transmission of CAN messages indicative of states of various parameters. A vehicle typically includes various sensors for detection of states of devices in the vehicle and conditions surrounding the vehicle. The sensors may include, for example, a steering wheel position sensor, a brake pedal position sensor, an accelerator position sensor, temperature sensors, a vehicle speed sensor, an engine speed sensor, cameras, radar sensors, etc. Information from the sensors may be shared with the control modules via CAN messages transmitted over the CAN bus.
A vehicle may be equipped with a driver assistance module to assist the driver in operating the vehicle. The driver assistance module may monitor CAN messages and determine states of parameters, devices in the vehicle, and environmental conditions. Based on this information, the driver assistance module may assist the driver by generating, for example, warning signals to indicate to the driver to brake or steer the vehicle to remain in a traffic lane and/or avoid a collision.